Art tried to shot Nice-kun
by syviki
Summary: [10th Feb, Moral/Nice-kun] Moral Writes A Fanfic. (Rated M for Moral and N for Nice coupling) — Rarepair Valentines 2015, #1


**Pairing:** Moral and Nice-kun (only true OTP) and then Momoka gets her own harem but Nobody cares b/c shes straight  
**Rating:** M for Moral duh (and N because Nice coupling/not appropriate for Art audiences)

**A/N:** This is AU from episode 12 because ***SPOILER ALERT*** Art tryed to shot Nice-kun first

sankyuu to **ultimate_*_flower** for beta read

***~! #$%^&amp;*(()_+***

Moral falled through the ship after Nice-kun punched him and then they stared at each other intensely passionately. However before anything else could happen, Art appeared in the doorway!

Both Moral and Nice-kun were shocked! Because Art should be dead after Moral killed him. But; Art has this super hax healing minimum thing and so he's not dead and apparently Momoka knew which isn't fair.

"Is that you Art?" Said Nice-kun unbelievingly.

"Yes" replyed Art.

Art lifted his gun. He pointed it at Nice-kun and Nice-kun didn't move from shock. Nice-kun's headphones fell off earlier by the way.

"Die"

"Noooooooo!"

Moral jumps at Nice-kun and Nice-kun's butt hits the deck Just when the bulleet whizzes past his cheek.

"What did you do That for, Art!?" shout Nice-kun.

Art flicked his hair: "because reasons"

Suddenly looking at him Moral understood everything (and Nice-kun did too since he's Nice-kun) and Moral's eyes widened.

"Momoka did it," Moral accussed.

"Of course" explaisned Art "Momoka did it. momoka did everything."

Nice-kun frowned sadly and looked close to tears. He said nothing after Moral hugged him and kept looking at Art sadly.

"We cant be friends any more Art"

"no" say Art "no we can't."

Suddenly Moral realise "wait! how did you get on this boat?"

there was a laugh from the deck and murasaki appeared!

"i took nice's life savings and bought a speedboat" said murasaki looking evil

Nice-kun fell to his knees in shock

Luckily Moral is really quick thinking. Moral dived forward and grabbed Nice-kun's arm before teleporting both of them away (A/N: pretend he doesn't do the blood coughing thing i frogot to mention this in the AU)

***~! #$%^&amp;*(()_+***

Moral stole murasaki's speedboat and piloted them back to shore (moral of the story: dont ever leave your keys in the ignition ok your car WILL be stolen :( )

Nice-kun sat silently the entire way until they nearly arrived.

"Thank u for saving me Moral i always knew Art was dodgy and you were the best im sorry for punching you" he said sincerely with a really bright smile like sunsiheine

Moral smiled back lovingly. "your welcome and thats ok. but i'm sorry because i never told u a great secret they discovered back at facultas but never told you about. You see at Facultas they had this real secret program for coupling and you were discovered to have the greatest potential for it and stuff. this is why you are called Nice, Nice-kun."

Nice-kun gasped understanding immediately because he's special "Nice coupling?"

Moral nods. sagely.

"yes. I think momoka has discorvered this secret program. that must be why Art wants to kill you"

"oh. What am i going to do now?" wondered Nice-kun spurned to lean against Moral because of a paricularly fortunate stream of electrical impulses in his beautiful Brain.

"You could stay with me" Moral offered

"Ok but let me get my life savings first" said Nice-kun

***~! #$%^&amp;*(()_+***

it was too late when Nice-kun Remembered murasaki used his life savings to buy the speedboat (A/N: its shock ok) so by the time Nice-Kun got back to his apartement in search of them they were gone!

Suddenly the door opened!

murasaki appear shirtless in lether pants and a tattoo of a flower on his cheek below his right eye. Nice-kun was looking at purple's butt and Moral admit it did look pretty attractive in those leather Pants. Momoka have lots of money.

"I don't want to fight him." Said Nice-kun sadly. "Moral can we OT3?"

"No Nice-kun" replyid Moral somberly "Do you See the flower marking? THat is Momoka's Mark. Having sex with him will give you indirect cooties. then your pureness will be tainted."

A tear form ed in Nice-kun's eye before he blink it away.

-Sorry Mura," said Nice-kun. "Its only logical i value this pureness thing more than my friendship. You had sex with a girl. we cant be gay Buddies now. You are Now my enemy."

PUrple activate his minimum by taking off his Glasses and hooking them on the belt of his leather pants like a hooker and then purple tried to punch Moral BUT NICE-KUN SNAPPED AND GOT THERE FIRST BECAUSE NICE-KUN IS THE STRONGERST EVER!

"Moral saved me!" Shouted Nice-kun "No bitch-slapping u punk. You realaly turned to the dark side didn't you Mura"

"Its not the dark side! we don't even have cookies" shouted purpfle

Nice-kun stares deeply into Purple's eyes. "You alwys liked the money, mura, i cant believe i used to be Your friend. bUT GUESS WHAT. I ALWAYS KNEW YOU DIDN'T CARE. u just wanted this nice coupling thing didnt you"

*Gasp* "how do you know about the nice Coupling plan!"

Moral step forward and hugged Nice-kun protectively "donut forget I am ex-fakultas! i know all the secrets and nice-kun is the collection of humanity's wisdom so of course he knows everything

"fine!" shout purlpe "btw im actually straight those nights were lie mWAHAHA HA'

Moral and Nice-kun teleport away Nice-kun sad because he loose his whole life-savings again

_**I am having a lot of difficulty trying to interpret this section, due to the incredibly high number of non sequiturs, and this overarching 'nice coupling' plot of yours. The number of grammatical errors is astounding, and at one point I ceased trying to correct them entirely. Consider revising everything or investing in a proper word processor. Having an algorithm decipher handwritten text is not an acceptible substitution.**_

_**I refuse to beta past here, Moral. This is incredibly boring.**_

***~! #$%^&amp;*(()_+***

"even mura was dodgy!" said Nice-kun to nobody except Moral because everyone ditched him except Moral

Moral took the chance! he hugged Nice-kun again. Nice-kun smells like sweet formaldehyde.

mmmm formaldehyde...

"ok lets regrup" suggests Moral

"shore" nice-kun nod "buthang on a sec i gotta use the WC"

"ok nice-Kun im coming with you"

they walkde to the WC but but WHen nice-kun went to open the door it was actually an Illusion!

"What is this" Nice-kun asks?

moral looked. inside the wC was no cubicles but actually a super Happy Fun Water slide! like at theme parks and things

Moral wondered 'i wonder where It goes"

Nice-kun understands immediately and say "momoka's secret volcano undergorund harem in china"

"So she tricks all the men into using the Wc but they all end up in her harem?" conclude moral

"yes" nice-kun looked down the slideS adly "i feel 4 the poor souls who fell withot remembering their passports"

***~! #$%^&amp;*(()_+***

Meanwhile In MOmoka's secret volcano underground harem... (A/N: Momoka has lots of money she can do anything and that mao guy has everything)

"how do I shot nice" Ask art

Purple was busy getting a pedicure (A/N: he might be straight and evil but even he has to have personal hygeine standards.) even though he was busy he Answers anyway

"Wat a noob. u pull the trigger dumb-ass"

Art flicked his hair sassily (A/N: did you know you cant' spell sassy without ass) like one of tohse chicks in a hair ad an d his Hair managed an antigravity air time of ten seconds! (A/N: This proves he is an evil alien trying to take Nice-kun away from me)

"EXCUSE U. YOUR ass is dumb purple. my ass is art."

***~! #$%^&amp;*(()_+***

**Back to Moral and Nice-kun...**

Using his minimul disguise and teliportaion powers Moral helped nice-kun arrange Visas for their visit to china and so they had their passports ready to go. They took the speedboat and was about to sail when Suddenly a private jet whizzed over their heads and they knew it belonged to momoka because they saw the flower on its tail

the jet landed on top of this tower and moral looked to nice-kun who nodded and then moral took nice-kun's warm and Lovely hands before teleportationing over.

Momoka was waiting for them on the roof just as expected!

but in her lap momeka was storkign

"GASP"

aRt! with cat ears and a tail! IN A MADE OUTFIT!

"meow wuld you like me to take your order," mrowed art casually

Nice-kun fainted against moral but moral kissed him and he woke up again

"Nice-kun," moral whispered secretively "thats all a lie, ok? cat boy maids are a lie"

Nice-kun was sad "what about cat boys? no maids"

"Cat boys are real if nice-kun puts cat ears on" proposed moral

Nice-kun sparkled lots, "Moral do you want me to wear cat ears for you"

"sure Nice-kun and i can put on cat ears for you any time and then cat boys are real"

see Moral would do anything for Nice-kun

momeka clears her throadt evilly very upset at her evillest plan bein ignored and then thye nodiced momoka was real sitting on purlpe as a chair "u fell so far mura" sed Nice-kun "shut up" purple replies

"i have a QUestion for u moral" say Momoka reading from a purple paper.

Moral confused "what is?"

"how old r u"

"seventeen" say moral "forever 17."

"but moral" nice-kun leans against him "you were seven teen when i was like five"

"im sorry nice-kun" moral apaologise "i actually... lied to you!"

there was a huge dramatic silence! but then momoka laugh

"HAHAHAHA SEE NICE-KUN MORAL IS NOT PURE BECAUSE HE LIIEED TO YOUUU"

Nice-kun shok his head "no i believe moral had to have lied with a good reason because he care for me"

Moral's eyes shinned because Nice-kun believed in him.

"Thank you nice-kun for believing in me." moral soliloquied "i did have a reason, and thats because being forever 17 can savem oney on tickets. it has nothin to do with cheating on u and i never wold. in fact, i will tell you my real age here and now!"

everybody gasped when moral told them his real age

"Impossible!" screames MOmoka and throw the scrypt away "how do u look so young? i haven't Eevn managed to achieve that with all my money"

"i have descovered the secret to eternal yuth when u werent looking!" moral proclaim " it's the power of Tru Luv"

nice-kun gasped realising and blush a lot before hugging moral "becuz your worth it" he say but momeka cut him Off "never-theless, you can't touch me because i have cooties!"

Everybody gasped the hugest gasp ever!

but moral smirked. Moral used hair tentacle power and it was supr effective! it grabbed Art off momoka's lap and then threw him into her and then the two went flying over the edgy of the Building

Nice-kun looked at Moral sparklingly with sparkles everywhere! and Kissed moral for saving his life *chuuu*

"I love you Moral you are the best and so strong compare to me," professed Nice-kun.

Moral kisse him back "I love you too Nice-kun. and all this strenght is for u."

Then Moral soled momeka' s private jet on ebay becuse he's Environmentalistly thougtful like that, since ded ppl don't need private jest. And then Moral and Nice-kun took the speedboat to Moral's apartment and had a beutiful candlelight dinner with the r est of Moral's other brains (A/N: nice-kun's brain is the prettiest of them all tho) while being silhuehtted by the moon and it was realy Brainy.

later they chemistryingly nice couplinged and cat boys=p

The End

***~! #$%^&amp;*(()_+***

p.s. no1curr bout purple (i mean lol i had more relevance than him in s2 and i was dead amirite? :D) lets say he jummped after realising his ass couldn't be as good as art's

p.p.s. momoka thx for beta and see i gave you a volcano please dont kill me

* * *

**/FIN/**

* * *

Rarepair Valentines 2015  
[ Tuesday, February 10th ; Fic 1 of 5 ]

_((hihi! actual beta-reading credit goes to __mika__ [Hayashi Mikako at ffn / mikane-hoshizora at tumblr] c:  
If you died while reading this, I'd really appreciate if you let me know which line[s] killed you~ for Science. *chuu*))_


End file.
